1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to machines used in the food industry for separating a mixture of insoluble solids in a liquid. More particularly, as used in bee culture, the invention concerns means for separating honey from wax cappings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present state of the art appears to be well illustrated by the following U.S. Patents found in a preliminary search.
Fox, U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,034
Gregersen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,672
Bell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,535,721
Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,433
Cowen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,443